Warriors: Lionclaw's Legacy
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Four clan destoryed in a single day. One cat's quest to rebuild a clan. More informaiton inside
1. Prologue

**Welcome readers to my ninth story and my fourth warrior story! I got the idea for this one randomly one day and this is what it became! Here is a short summary: When Oakclan, Birchclan, Rowanclan and Cedarclan are destoryed only ten warriors, four apprentices, one queen, two kit and one medicine cat survive the battle againist the dogs. Lionclaw is the medicine cat of Rowanclan. He decides for the remaining cats to become a new clan. Treeclan. He will have to surivive many challenges and face many hardships from the sixteen remaining cats. However trouble is looming on the horizon and if Treeclan can not become a clan, then their lives are sure to be doomed**.** Enjoy the prologue and review afterwards!**

Lionclaw dodged the final dog's teeth. This dog was the last one. Cuts and scars lined its fur from the many cats that had attacked it. But it still wanted more. It wanted to slaughter the remaining cats. A small brown tom leaped onto the dog's back, his claws gripping the dog's fur. Another tom, this one black also attacked the dog. Lionclaw took the chance to scratch the dog in the eyes. The dog howled and tried to get the cats off it but another one- this one a white she-cat clamped her jaw around the dog's throat. Soon the dog's cries became a whimper then fell silent. The three cats got off the dog and hurried away to check the cats in their own clan.

"Horrible isn't it?" Riverstream- a silver tabby padded over to Lionclaw. "Look at all this."

Lionclaw nodded in agreement, trying to take in the scene around him. Dead cats and dogs littered the forest floor. Dead cats from the four clans that had lived in the forest. "Who is alive?"

"Quietheart, Rainpaw and Redpaw are all that's left," answered Riverstream.

A look of sorrow crossed Lionclaw's face. Rowanclan was in ruin. Only two warriors and two apprentices.

"Is there a medicine cat anywhere?" called a red she-cat. Her scent told Lionclaw that she was a Birchclan warrior.

Lionclaw raced over, "What's wrong?" he asked.

The red-she'cat flicked her tail to a silver she-cat. Her breathing was slow and Lionclaw knew there was nothing he could do for the leader. "Shiningstar," he whispered.

Shiningstar opened her eyes, "Well," she laughed, "Looks like the only medicine cat left is from Rowanclan." Her eyes became serious, "Please try to keep everyone together…"

"Shiningstar!" yowled the red she-cat. But the silver she-cat was gone.

"But do we do Lionclaw?" asked Riverstream.

Lionclaw took another look around the scene. He noticed something coming out of a log. The tom hurried over and gasped. Two kits were climbing out. The only kits to survive the battle. The tortoise shell she-cat noticed Lionclaw first. "You're Rowanclan!" she said surprised.

"What clan are you from?" asked Lionclaw.

"We're from Cedarclan," put in the gray tom, "My name is Whiskerkit and this is my sister Leafkit!"

Lionclaw turned to Riverstream, "Any Cedar-"

The she-cat shook her head, "All of the Cedarclan cats… died in the battle."

"WHAT!" cried Lionclaw, "Then these kits are…"

"Yes," said Riverstream, her voice dripping in sorrow, "They are the last Cedarclan cats."

Lionclaw took a check of the cats around him. He counted eleven warriors and four apprentices. "Is anyone here a queen?" he asked the group of cats, "There are two kits that need milk."

A small brown she-cat padded over, "I am one. My kits…went to Starclan but I still have milk. My name is Deerfoot of Oakclan."

"These kits need a mother," explained Lionclaw stepping aside so the queen could look at the kits, "They are the only survivor of Cedarclan."

Deerfoot's eyes widen, but her expression changed as she settled near the kits, "Come here little ones," she purred.

"What do we do?" asked a large brown tom, "There are no leaders still alive!"

Lionclaw yowled, and all cats turned to him, "As you all know, my name is Lionclaw and I am the medicine cat of Rowanclan. I have an idea so please everyone listen."

**Sorry if it is boring. It will get better in the later chapters. I just needed to introduce the chatacters.**


	2. Alligences

ALLEGIANCES

T R E E C L A N

Leader **Lionclaw-** dark ginger tabby tom with golden eyes. Former medicine cat of Rowanclan

Deputy **none**

Medicine Cat **Lionclaw**- dark ginger tabby tom with golden eyes. Former medicine cat of Rowanclan.

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Nightheart**- black tom with blue eyes. Former warrior of Oakclan

**Apprentice**-**Rainpaw**

**Riverstream**- silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. Former

warrior of Rowanclan

**Sandclaw**- large brown tom with golden eyes. Former warrior of Birchclan

**Apprentice**-** Fernpaw**

**Firestorm**- red she-cat with amber eyes. Former warrior of Birchclan

**Smalltail**- small dusky brown tom with a short tail and blue eyes. Former warrior of Oakclan

**Quietheart**- tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes. Former warrior of Rowanclan

**Longleg**- long limbed white tom with golden eyes. Former deputy of Oakclan

**Runningtail**- long legged red tom with golden eyes. Former warrior of Oakclan

**Snowclaw**- white she-cat with a black paw with blue eyes. Former warrior of Birchclan

**Apprentice**- **Tornpaw**

**Gorgefoot**- large gray tom with green eyes. Former warrior of Birchclan

**Apprentice**-**Redpaw**

Apprentices (warriors over six moons training to be warriors)

**Rainpaw**- long haired silver-gray tom with blue eyes. Former apprentice of Rowanclan

**Fernpaw**- brown tom with green eyes. Former apprentice of Birchclan

**Tornpaw**- silver she-cat with a torn ear and amber eyes. Former apprentice of Rowanclan

**Redpaw**- red she-cat with golden eyes. Former apprentice of Birchclan

Queens(she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

**Deerfoot**- small brown she-cat with amber eyes. Former queen of Oakclan

Kits(cats under six moons)

**Leafkit**- pretty tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes. Former kit of Cedarclan

**Whiskerkit**- gray tom with a white underbelly and long whiskers with green eyes. Former kit of Cedarclan.

O T H E R C A T S

**Birch**- brown tom with blue eyes. A loner

**Queenie**- chubby gray she-cat. A kittypet

**Risingrock**- cruel orange tom with scars all over his body

S T A R C L A N

**Heavystar**- very large gray tom. Former leader of Rowanclan

**Darkfoot**- gray she-cat with black paws. Former deputy of Rowanclan

**Duskpaw**- little brown she-cat. Former medicine cat apprentice of Rowanclan

**Shiningstar**- silver she-cat. Former leader of Birchclan

**Thunderfoot**- gray tom. Former deputy of Birchclan

**Herbpelt**- gray tom. Former medicine cat of Birchclan.

**Flamestar**- ginger she-cat. Former leader of Oakclan

**Squirrelpelt**- brown she-cat. Former medicine cat of Oakclan

**Hollystar**- large silver tom. Former leader of Cedarclan

**Cloudfoot**- white tom. Former deputy of Cedarclan

**Nightheart**- black tom with large paws. Former medicine cat of Cedarclan


	3. Three days later

**Sorry for the delay! Here is Chapter 1 of Lionclaw's Legacy! This story will be released slower than my other series so it might take a week or two for an update!**

Lionclaw woke with a start. He looked around the empty den smelling the faint smell of herbs. He wasn't sure where he was. However a moment later he remembered.The destruction of the four clans three days ago. The survivors of Cedarclan were only two kits. Lionclaw got to his paws and stepped outside the den. The remaining cats had moved to the Cedarclan camp, as it was the only one of the four camps that was still almost intact. He saw Sandclaw was training his apprentice Fernpaw near a pile of fresh-kill. The nursery was a bit damaged so Deerfoot and the kits were outside enjoying the beautiful day. Redpaw was also playing with the kits. Quietheart and Riverstorm were removing some bramble from inside the nursery. Near the intact warriors den Gorgefoot was relaxing the sun talking to Rainpaw and Tornpaw. However the apprentices were ignoring him. The apprentice den, a couple of paw steps away was completely destroyed. Nightheart and Runningtail were trying to clean up the area. Lionclaw looked to the left where a tall cedar tree was. At its base was a den for the leader. It was untouched. Lionclaw looked behind him at the medicine cat den, which was in the base of another cedar tree. However it was empty. "What a life I must lead," whispered Lionclaw.

"Lionclaw."Lionclaw turned back his head and came face-to-face with the former deputy of Oakkclan, Longleg, "Lionclaw. We have a problem. And I think you should handle it instead of me."

Lionclaw groaned. He could guess what the problem was, "Alright. Lead the

way."

Longleg lead the ginger tom into the forest. The white tom paused near a clearing. "Here it is."

Lionclaw saw Smalltail and Firestorm glaring at each other, claws unsheathed. A

squirrel was between them. It looked like they were going to battle it out.

"I thought you should try to calm them," informed Longleg, "I think, all I would do is cause more trouble."

Lionclaw entered the clearing, but the two clan warriors took no notice of the medicine cat. Lionclaw yowled angrily and the two hissing cats turned to him. "What is going on here?" he snapped.

"I was going to take this fresh-kill back to camp," informed Firestorm, sheathing her claws, "But Smalltail here says he wants to take it back himself."

"I caught it!" snapped the brown tom, "Therefore I should take it back!"

Lionclaw couldn't believe it. Two warriors were arguing about who should take prey back to camp! What were they? Kits? "Longleg, you take it back to camp," ordered Lionclaw. The former deputy obeyed, picking up the squirrel with his teeth, "I want you two to come back with us to camp. I need to call a clan meeting and you two need to be there."

The three warriors and medicine cat returned to camp. Longleg dropped the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. Lionclaw jumped onto a cedar stump in the middle of the camp. He yowled and said, "All cats able to catch their own prey, gather here under the Row-Cedar High Stump!"

Nighthear and Runningtail left the wall of bramble they were fixing. Quietheart and Riverstorm came over from a pile of bramble. Snowclaw padded over from a sunny spot in camp. Gorgefoot padded over from the warrior den. Tornpaw and Rainpaw looked up from their spot at the fresh-kill pile. Sandclaw and Fernpaw stopped pratciing battle moves. Redpaw was helping Deerfoot lead the two kits closer to the stump.

Lionclaw felt rage build up within him. Except for Deerfoot, Redpaw, Gorgefoot and the kits, the other clan cats were sitting with cats of their own clan. "First of all," began Lionclaw, "I will like to tell everyone about the progress we have made in the last three days. We have moved to the Cedarclan camp and have begun fixing it up. However the cleaning of the camp, as well as fixing the apprentice and nursery is taking too much time. We are now one clan not four separate ones. We are the only survivors and the only way to preserve our clan ways is to become one clan. That is why I have decided to call our clan Treeclan to represent what all four of the clans were named after." Mummers ran through the clan cats but Lionclaw continued his speech, "Now I would like to give new mentors for the apprentices."

"Fernpaw is my apprentice!" spoke up Sandclaw, "Even before the forming of this clan, he was always my apprentice and I have no intention of letting anyone else train him."

Lionclaw silenced him with a flick of his tail, "Don't worry, I have no intention of taking your apprentice away but if you haven't noticed, we have three apprentices without a mentor." Lionclaw took a deep breath, hoping he remembered the words of the apprentice ceremony. "Rainpaw, Redpaw, Tornpaw. Step forward please." The three apprentices two she-cats and one tom stepped in front of the clan cats. Lionclaw noted how Rainpaw and Tornpaw were sitting a couple paw steps away from Redpaw. "Rainpaw," began Lionclaw, "Your mentor will be Nightheart. Tornpaw, your mentor will be Snowclaw and finally Redpaw, your mentor will be Gorgefoot."

Immediately cries of protest ran through the camp. Mostly from the apprentices and their new mentors. However only Gorgefoot and Redpaw touched noses with each other without a sound.

"Why can't Riverstorm or Quietheart train me?" cried Tornpaw.

"Why must I train a Rowanclan apprentice?" snapped Nightheart.

"Lonleg should be leader!" put in Runningtail, "He was the former deputy!"

"Stop it brother," said Longleg, "It's fine. I don't want to be leader."

The shouts kept getting louder and louder until, "SILENCE!" All the cat fell silent, shocked by the loud voice. Lionclaw's eyes were blazing in anger as he continued, "AREN'T WE ALL CLAN CATS? DON'T WE ALL FOLLOW THE SAME WARRIOR CODE? WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT?" His eyes fell on the Birchclan cats. They flinched under his golden gaze, "I WAS THERE. I WAS THERE WHEN SHININGSTAR LEFT TO STARCLAN. HOWEVER BEFORE SHE LEFT SHE TOLD ME TO KEEP ALL THE CLAN CATS TOGETHER. I WANT TO HONOR HER WISH." He shifted his eyes to the other clan cats, looking each of them in the eyes in turn. "BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ALMOST ALL OF YOU DON'T WANT TO LIVE A CLAN LIFE. IF YOU CAN'T ACCEPT THIS CLAN AS A REAL ONE THEN GO BECOME A KITTYPET OR A LONER." With that said Lionclaw retreated to the medicine cat den leaving shocked clan cats in his wake.

**Lionclaw is angry… anyway R&R!**eHe HHHHHHHHHhh


	4. Out Gathering Herbs

**Here is Chapter 2! Remember to R&R!**

"Lionclaw," Riverstream padded into the medicine cat den.

Lionclaw looked up from his spot from the back. "I shouldn't have yelled," he sighed**, "**That wasn't right. Yelling never solves anything."

"No," purred Riverstream, settling down near the tabby tom, her fur brushing his, "The mentors have decided to take on their apprentice. I guess seeing a medicine cat yell really shocked them." She laughed, "Well the rest of us were shocked as well!"

"Well at least they will be trained now," said Lionclaw, "That's good, we need more warriors."

"Hey Lionclaw? Why didn't you give Rainpaw or Tornpaw to me or Quietheart?"

"Because you are from Rowanclaw as well," he explained, "I thought giving them to cats in other clans might strengthen our bound, if only a little."

Riverstream nodded, satisfied by the answer, "But what about deputy position? Longleg was the former Oakclan deputy. Why don't you ask him?"

"I did," answered Lionclaw, "But he refused. He said he doesn't know if he would be a good deputy for our clan, especially since we are all from different clans."

"Oh well," sighed Riverstream, getting up and stretching her legs, "Don't worry, Starclan will send you a sign about who should be deputy."

"I hope so," Lionclaw looked around the empty medicine cat den, "If a cat gets sick or hurt, we are going to be in trouble. I better go out and get some."

"Maybe you should take a cat with you?" asked Riverstream hopefully.

"That's a great idea," purred Lionclaw, leaving the den and a bewildered Riverstream. Outside he spotted Smalltail and Runningtail talking by the fresh-kill pile. He noted that the pile was a bit higher than yesterday's pile, before padding over to the toms. However along the way Whiskerkit seemed to come out of nowhere and Lionclaw cried out in surprise.

"Sorry!" Deerfoot raced over, Leafkit next to her. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop running off like that?" she scolded.

"But its boring!" groaned Whiskerkit, "There's no one to play with but Leafkit!"

"Yeah!" agreed Leafkit, "When are we going to have more friends?"

Deerfoot and Lionclaw exchanged glanced with each other. They knew that with the clan like it was there wasn't going to be any kits in a while. "Lionclaw must be very busy," said Deerfoot at a last, "Come on you two, let's go play by the nursery." Deerfoot lead the kits away, and Lionclaw continued on his way to the toms.

"What is it?" asked Runningtail, looking up from the vole he was eating.

"When you are done, I want you to come with me to collect some herbs for the clan. I'm going to need a lot so I want you two to come with me."

The two toms agreed and a bit later they were in the forest. Lionclaw spotted Sandclaw training Fernpaw near a bramble bush, "Be careful!" he called, "I don't have any herbs at the moment!'

"Got it!" Sandclaw turned back to his apprentice, and dropped into a hunter's crouch.

Lionclaw, Smalltail and Runningtail went on their way. Lionclaw stopped every now and then to pick up some plants. "Let's see," he murmured after a while. The sun was at its highest point in the sky, "We have juniper, yarrow, marigold, burdock and dock leaves… wish I had some catmint but that can't be helped for now."

"Where can we get some?" asked Smalltail.

"Usually in a Two legged garden. But don't worry about it for now. Greencough is only around during leaf-bare, and since its new-leaf we don't have to worry." Lionclaw went back in time, remembering his apprentice Duskpaw. She would always worry if there were enough herbs to take care of the clan. "Oh Duskpaw," he whispered, "You would have been a great medicine cat."

"Did you say something?" asked Runningtail.

Lionclaw shook his head, "This looks like enough for now. Let's get back to camp."

The three cats walked back to camp, their jaws filled with herbs. When they reached the entrance, Lionclaw heard a sound he never wanted to hear again. The yowl of a cat. Lionclaw dropped the herbs he was holding, "Smalltail, get these into the medicine cat den! Runningtail! Come with me!" Smalltail was about to protest but decided against it. Runningtail put down the herbs he was holding and the two toms raced through the forest. The sound had come from the bank of a fast moving river. Nightheart was staring at the bank. He looked up as the toms came.

"He fell in. The water…it's too fast."

A lump rose in Lionclaw's throat as well as rage. He struggled to keep his voice level as he said, "Come on Runningtail. Let's check if Rainpaw was washed downstream." He sent a glare at Nightheart before running downstream. He could hear Runningtail running beside him. Further down the bank, he spotted Gorgefoot. He was about to call out when he noticed that Gorgefoot was dripping wet. Nearby Redpaw was vigorsly licking a wet and shivering Rainpaw. "Thank Starclan," whispered Lionclaw, padding over.

"I was about to send Redpaw to get you," said Gorgefoot.

"Runngtail," ordered Lionclaw, "Bring Nightheart to the medicine cat den later." He carefully picked up Rainpaw by the scruff.

"I would like to say that Redpaw was the one who spotted him," said Gorgefoot proudly, "She would have jumped in, if I haven't."

Evening was falling. Rainpaw was sleeping soundly on a bed of moss. The shivering was gone. Lioinclaw was trying to finish sorting the herbs before night fell.

"Is he okay?" Lionclaw turned around to see Redpaw.

"Yes he is," answered Lionclaw, "He just needs to rest."

"That's good," sighed Redpaw.

"You wanted to see me?" Nightheart padded into the den.

"Yes. Redpaw? Can you excuse us? You need to get some rest."

Redpaw dipped her head in respect, "Of course. Good night Lionclaw."

"Good night Redpaw." He watched the she-cat leave. When she was gone, Lionclaw averted his golden eyes to Nightheart, "What were you doing?"

"What do you mean?" a look of confusion fell on the tom's face.

"Why weren't you helping your apprentice?" pushed Lionclaw, trying to keep his voice steady. He wanted to last out, to make this tom understand that he would have let a cat die.

"He fell in," hissed Nightheart, "What kind of cat falls into a river?"

"The river's edge was slippery," said Lionclaw, "But why didn't you help him?"

"He's no Oakclan cat!" spat Nightheart.

Lionclaw couldn't believe it. Did Nightheart think it was a valid excuse? "Well what if Runningtail or Longleg fell into a river?"

"I would try to save them."

Lionclaw's rage was getting bigger and bigger, "BUT THERE IS NO OAKCLAN NOW! NOW THERE IS ONLY TREECLAN!" Rainpaw stirred and Lonclaw lowered his voice.

Nightheart chuckled, "You really believe this clan will work? Look at us! We are all from different clans! Do you really think we can become one clan?"

"We will," said Lionclaw simply, "A clan is more than a name or scent. A clan is about the cats that live in it. The code we all follow. Remember? When you were a kit waiting to become an apprentice? All kits feel that. And apprentices! When they are becoming warriors! And warriors doing something to help their clan! Everyone of us is a clan cat!"

A silence filled the den. Finally Nightheart said, "I will train him." He left without another word.

Lionclaw padded over to Rainpaw, checking him over before going over to his moss bed and collapsing on it. "Please send me a sign Starclan," he whispered, before letting sleep overtake him.


	5. Lost Kit

**Yay! Today is a snow day!**

"Look out!" cried Snowclaw. Lionclaw jumped back a step just before Tornpaw raced in front of him.

"Sorry!" cried the apprentice, "I was practicing chasing rabbits and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!"

"That's alright," purred Lionclaw. He picked up the burdock roots and headed for the medicine cat den. It had been a quarter of a moon since Rainpaw's tumble into the river and it looked like more cats had come to accept the new clan. Especially Snowclaw. She trained Tornpaw like she was from the same clan. Lionclaw placed the burdock roots on their pile. He turned around and cried out in surprise, "Quietheart! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Sorry. But Leafkit is missing!"

Lionclaw's blood turned cold, "How? Where could she have gone?" He could not, would not allow one of the two remaining Cedarclan cats die. They both needed to pass on their Cedarclan blood. "Go search for her," ordered Lionclaw.

Quietheart dipped her head and raced out. Lionclaw stepped outside and spotted Deerfoot and Whiskerkit searching in the apprentice den. Deerfoot came back out. She noticed Lionclaw and bounded over to the tom. "Redpaw and Gorgefoot went out to search as well as Snowclaw and Tornpaw. But when I asked Firestorm or Smalltail, they refused to help." Lionclaw hissed in annoyance.

"Will Leafkit be found?" asked Whiskerkit, "She won't go to Starclan like mother will she?"

"No she won't," soothed Deerfoot, licking the kit on the head, "Come. Let's check the nursery again. Maybe she returned while we were away."

"Alright Deerfoot." Whiskerkit bounded to the nursery. Deerfoot shoot Lionclaw a pleading look before following the kit.

Lionclaw spotted Runningtail and Longleg by the fresh-kill pile. They looked up as he came over, "Leafkit is missing. I want you two to go out and look for her."

"Why?" groaned Runningtail.

"Sure," Longleg got to his paws.

"You actually want to look for a Cedarclan cat?" asked Runningtail, a look of surprise plastered on his face.

"Of course," answered Longleg, "She is part of the clan like the rest of us." Runningtail got up grumbling about Cedarclan cats. The two brothers left camp together.

_"We are still too divided,"_ thought Lionclaw, "I wish there was something I could do to bring them together." He shook his head and returned to the task at hand. He had to find Leafkit. Lionclaw left camp and opened his mouth to let the smells of the forest travel over his glands.

"Lionclaw," whispered a voice.

Lionclaw closed his mouth and looked around, "Who's there?"

"Lionclaw."

Lionclaw felt a presence to his left. He turned his head and cried out in shock, "Duskpaw!"

The brown she-cat was standing there on the forest floor as if alive. All of the many dog bites were gone and her fur seemed to shine like a star. Duskpaw flicked her long tail to a yew bush, "Go Lionclaw. Hurry for Hollystar doesn't want his kit to come to us so soon."

A lump rose in Lionclaw's throat as realization hit him. Leafkit and Whiskerkit were the children of the last leader of Cedarclan! Lionclaw raced past his former apprentice for the yew bush. He noticed something near the bush. He ran over and his eyes widen. Leafkit wasn't moving; next to her was a half eaten yew leaf. Lionclaw grabbed her by the scruff and raced back to camp. _"Don't you dare go to Starclan!"_ he thought, entering the camp. Gorgefoot and Redpaw ran over.

"Is she…" breathed Redpaw.

Lionclaw raced past them and into the medicine cat den. He put her down on some moss before heading for his herb supply. He grabbed some yarrow and ran back just as Deerfoot and Redpaw came in. "Get me a dock leaf!" ordered Lionclaw.

Redpaw jumped into action. She grabbed a large leaf from the back and placed it near Leafkit's head. Lionclaw prided open her mouth and placed a piece of yarrow into it.

"Will she be okay?" asked Deerfoot.

"I won't let her die," promised Lionclaw. Relief flooded into him as Leafkit began throwing up a chewed up yew leaf.

She opened her green eyes. "Where am I?"

"Sleep now," hushed Lionclaw, "Everything will be fine."

Leafkit smiled, "Thank you Lionclaw." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

Lionclaw turned to Redpaw, "Thanks for your help. You knew what a dock leaf was."

"I picked up a few things while helping Herbpelt when Featherpaw was sick."

Lionclaw remembered that Featherpaw was Herbpelt's apprentice. He watched the she-cat thoughtfully. _"She seems to have an interest in herbs. Maybe I could take her on as my apprentice?"_ He shook the thought away, _"No! Right now Treeclan needs warriors!"_

"What is it?" asked Redpaw, "You're looking at me weird."

Lionclaw shook his head, "Sorry. You may go." He watched Redpaw leave before turning to Deerfoot who was watching Leafkit sleep, "You should go rest too."

Deerfoot looked up, "It's funny but I care for Leafkit and Whiskerkit like my own kits." She laughed, "I don't know why I feel like that! Today… I was afraid. I was afraid that I would lose my kit. Weird isn't it?"

"Not really," answered Lionclaw, "You are a kind cat."

"You think so?"

Lionclaw padded to the entrance of the den and checked the sky where a half-moon was slowly making its way up the sky, "I should visit the Moon Jade." He turned, "I want you to watch over Leafkit. If it looks like she is in pain, I want you to send someone to get me."

"I will," promised Deerfoot, settling down next to the sleep kit.

Lionclaw smiled before leaving. "Gorgefoot!" he called.

The gray tom paused on his paw to the warriors den, "Yes?"

"Watch over the clan. I'm going to the Moon Jade."

"Of course."

Lionclaw left camp, beginning the journey alone to the Moon Jade.


	6. Speaking With Starclan

**Sorry for the long wait! Here is chapter 4! I just realized that a medicine cat and **

**Nightheart had the same name so I changed the medicine cat name to Nightclaw. **

Lionclaw ducked under a large branch. The half moon lit his way along the tangle mess of branches surrounding the Moon Jade. It felt weird without Duskpaw by his side, complaining about how the branches could spread infection. Lionclaw chuckled at the memory. He crawled under a branch and was met with a clearing. Moonlight seemed to flow towards the large green stone in the center. By habit Lionclaw looked around for the other medicine cats. He remembered a second later that there were no other medicine cats. Lionclaw padded over to the Moon Jade and pressed his nose against it before closing his golden eyes and letting Starclan walk his dreams.

_Lionclaw opened his eyes. He was now in a field of flowers. The wind gently pressed against his back. Trees could be seen in the distance and above him many stars of different colors seemed to shine._

_"Welcome Lionclaw."_

_Lionclaw turned around and saw three cats standing before him. A gray tom, a brown she-cat and a black tom. Herbpelt, Squirrelpelt and Nightclaw. The former medicine cats._

_"It's odd to be the only one of us alive," commented Lionclaw._

_"I think it must be odd," spoke Squirrelpelt._

_"Please," Lionclaw took a step towards the medicine cats, "Tell me! Am I doing the right thing? Was creating another clan the best thing to do? And what about leader and deputy? Who should hold those positions?"_

_Herbpelt lifted his tail and Lionclaw fell silent, "You are doing the right thing. To create a clan with the remaining cats."_

_"However," said Nightclaw, "We cannot tell you who should be leader and deputy. That is for you to decide."_

_"Don't worry," said Squirrelpelt, noticing Lionclaw's worried look, "In time the decision will come to you."_

_"But…" began Lionclaw, however the three cats were fading away._

Lionclaw opened his eyes, the Moon Jade looming before him. "What kind of help was that? I didn't learn anything that could benefit the clan!" He glared angrily at the Moon Jade. "Why did I not get any information?" Without a glance back he headed for home.

**Sorry that it is so short! I'll have another chapter up by today!**


	7. Attack Of Rouges

**Here is Chapter 5!**

Lionclaw stepped out of the medicine cat den. It had been a day since his useless visit to the Moon Jade. Gorgefoot was able to keep the clan cats out of fights while he was gone. _"Maybe Gorgefoot should be leader?"_ wondered Lionclaw, _"He seems like an able cat."_

"Lionclaw," Sandclaw padded up to the medicine cat.

"What is it?"

"I want to discuss about Fernpaw. I think he is ready to become a warrior."

Lionclaw gave an inward groan. He had no idea how to judge a cat if they were ready to become a warrior. He made a mental note to ask Longleg later. "How do you know he is ready?"

"He is strong," replied Sandclaw, "And he hunts well. In fact I think he should take the test."

_"Test?"_ thought Lionclaw, _"What test? Could he mean that test apprentices take when they catch prey?"_ Out loud Lionclaw said, "Yes. He will take the test along with Rainpaw. Take Nightheart with you."

Sandclaw mumbled something under his breath but went to find Nightheart. Lionclaw's heart soared. Warriors! The clan was going to have its first warrior ceremony soon! "I better figure out the words to the cermony," he said to himself. Then he remembered another problem they had. Kits. What was going to happen after Leafkit and Whiskerkit became warriors? The clan needed queens! "I wonder if there will be any kits?" wondered Lionclaw, "Or will the clan go up in smoke?"

He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Leafkit trying to sneak out of the medicine cat den. "Where are you going?"

Leafkit froze and turned to Lionclaw, "Nowhere…just wanting to…" she spotted the fresh-kill pile, "Just wanted to get some fresh kill!"

"Leafkit!" Whiskerkit bounded over to his sister almost knocking her over, "You're okay! You weren't moving yesterday! But today you are okay!"

"Of course I am," said Leafkit proudly, "I'm the great leader of Cedarclan! Call me Leafstar!"

"It's Treeclan," reminded Lionclaw.

"Whoops! I forgot! Leader of Treeclan!"

"Leafkit!" Deerfoot hurried out of the den, "Don't scare me like that! Don't do that again!" She nuzzled the kit in affection.

Lionclaw purred happily, "Leafkit. You still need to rest. Go back inside."

"But it's boring in there," complained Leafkit, "I want to play with Whiskerkit!"

"No," Deerfoot picked her up by the scruff and took her inside the den. Whiskerkit followed close behind them.

"Kits," said Lionclaw, "Always the same wherever you live."

"Help!" Lionclaw turned to the entrance. Tornpaw raced into camp, her fur bloody, "A bunch of rogues are at the borders! Sandclaw, Nightheart, Fernpaw, Rainpaw and Snowclaw stayed behind to fight but we need more help!"

Lionclaw jumped into action, "Smalltail, Riverstream, Quietheart, Runningtail! Come with me! Lead the way Tornpaw!"

When the four warriors gathered Tornpaw lead the way through the forest. Lionclaw hoped they would get there in time. The clan couldn't afford to lose warriors. Soon the sounds of yowling cats filled the air.

"Let's kill some rouges!" yowled Smalltail jumping into the battle attacking a brown tom. Lionclaw spotted Rainpaw fighting a large black she-cat. The she-cat threw the apprentice away with a paw. Lionclaw didn't know what he was doing but he unsheathed his claws and attacked a large tom. The tom ducked under Lionclaw's swinging paw and lunged forward, biting Lionclaw in the leg. Lionclaw yowled and used his other paw to slam the tom on the head. The tom reeled back and Lionclaw used the chance to swipe the tom in the face. He recoiled back.

"Well," commented Runningtail who was fighting next to him, "I don't think a medicine cat is supposed to be violent."

Lionclaw paused. Runningtail was right. He was a medicine cat! He was supposed to heal! Not to battle but to heal the sick and injured clan cats! A yowl however brought him back. Nearby Sandclaw was tussling with a scar covered orange tom. The tom was swinging his long claws at Sandclaw over and over again. Lionclaw didn't know why but the tom seemed familiar.

"Risingrock!" spat Sandclaw, "Why? Why do you fight your old clan?"

"If you don't remember my brother," sneered Risingrock, clawing at Sandclaw, "I was banished from Birchclan! I am no longer a part of it!"

Lionclaw jumped and landed on the cat named Risingrock's back. He struggled to hang on as he bit down on Risingrock's shoulder. "I don't know who you are but I don't like the way you are treating one of Treeclan's warriors!"

"Stop Lionclaw!" cried Sandclaw, "Let him go."

Lionclaw eyed Sandclaw but obeyed. Risingrock backed away from them, "I'll be back brother," he hissed, "Then you will pay. Retreat!" Risingrock ran away with the rouges close behind him.

Lionclaw gave a quick scan to the cats around him. They all seemed okay, only with minor wounds. "I want everyone here to come to the medicine cat den when we get back," he ordered, "I need to check all of your wounds."

LINELINELINELINE

Lionclaw finished putting the cobwebs on Riverstream. Nearby Redpaw was putting some marigold on Tornpaw. Lionclaw was glad to have help. Taking care of nine cats was no easy feat.

"I'm done," called Redpaw, "Now what?"

"Put some cobwebs on it," ordered Lionclaw. He turned back to Riverstream, "You're done."

"I wonder why the rouges attacked us?" asked Riverstream, "None of us had any trouble with them before."

"Maybe because of the lack of cats to defend the territory," answered Sandclaw licking the blood off his fur, "That would explain it."

"That cat called you his brother," said Lionclaw, "Who is he?"

Sandclaw paused in his licking, "Risingrock… was my brother. He was a member of Birchclan."

"Oh yeah," said Fernpaw, "I kind of remembering him. He was exiled from the clan when Redpaw and I were kits."

Sandclaw nodded, "He was found near some dead cats and Shiningstar immediately banished him. I guess he still holds a grudge against the clans."

"That's not good," Lionclaw focused his attention on the scratch on Sandclaw's back, "We already have enough problems as it is."

"Rouges might move into the abandoned territory," spoke Riverstream, "We won't be able to keep the territory of the four clans intact. There isn't enough cats for that."

"But we can't just give it up," snapped Runningtail, "That territory is precious! A bunch of rouges shouldn't get their dirty paws on it!"

"But what can we do?" asked Redpaw, "We aren't strong enough to defend it. And since there aren't any new kits, the clan won't survive much longer."

A silence filled the den. Lionclaw couldn't believe how smart Redpaw was. She had foreseen the long term problem Treeclan had! But the rouges worried him. Like all the other cats he didn't want Rowanclan territory turned into rouge territory. But there wasn't much choice.

"Foxdung!" spat Smalltail, "Isn't there something we can do?" He turned to Lionclaw, "You were the one to say that we are all warriors of clans! Now we have to defend it against rouges! I say we attack them at all force and crush them!"

Murmmers of approval ran through the cats. Lionclaw didn't like it. He was about to speak but Redpaw spoke up first, "We can't just attack rouges! Look at us! More than half of the warriors are injured! There is no way we can fight off a bang of rouges!"

"Oh be quiet," snapped Tornpaw, "You weren't there! You have no idea how those rouges battled! They want our territory!"

Redpaw backed up a bit. "Sorry," she whispered, her golden eyes dull, "I just wanted to point it out."

"I agree with Redpaw," spoke up Lionclaw, "It would be foolish to attack the rouges. We will all just be slaughtered."

"Then what should we do?" asked Quietheart, "Those rouges will return!"

"We should wait for now," ordered Lionclaw, "Treeclan has enough problems. The apprentice den is still not ready for the apprentices to sleep in. I want that done. That is all."

The warriors and apprentices left the den. Redpaw was about to leave when Lionclaw stopped her with his tail, "Redpaw. You seem to be wiser beyond your years."

"That's what Herbpelt always says," laughed Redpaw. She paused, her face filled with sorrow, "On that day Herbpelt wanted to ask me something. He was carrying a red leaf in his mouth."

"A red leaf?" wondered Lionclaw._ "Could that have been a sign from Starclan? Could it be that she is supposed to become a medicine cat apprentice?"_ Lionclaw took a deep breath, "Redpaw. Will you be my apprentice?"


	8. A New Camp

**Chapter 6!**

Redpaw's golden eyes grew wider. "What?" she whispered, "Me? A medicine cat apprentice?" Her voice was filled with disbelief, "How could I…"

"Think about it," said Lionclaw gently. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want to do. "Give me your answer tomorrow." Redpaw nodded numbly and Lionclaw walked her to the entrance of the medicine cat den. He watched her go into the warriors den. _"Am I doing the right thing asking Redpaw?"_ he wondered, _"Should it be some other cat?_" Lionclaw shook his head, "No sense in worrying about it." He went back inside to get a good night rest.

Linelineline

"Lionclaw! Lionclaw!" Lionclaw groaned and opened an eye. Who was calling him? Based on the sunlight trickling in it was barely morning. He saw Rainpaw waiting patiently by his bed. The silver-tom's tail was flicking around excitedly. It was obvious he was having trouble sitting still.

"What is it?" asked Lionclaw getting up slowly and stretching.

"Sandclaw and Nightheart came up with this great idea! In fact they sent me to get you." Rainpaw puffed out his fur proudly.

"Well you got my attention," Lionclaw was now wide awake. What was their plan? Lionclaw let Rainpaw lead him outside. It seemed that all the cats of the clan was awake and gathered around the empty fresh-kill pile.

"I brought him!" said Rainpaw proudly. He left Lionclaw's side and went to sit by his mentor.

"What's this idea?" asked Lionclaw, "And it better not involve fighting rouges."

"It doesn't," spoke up Sandclaw, "My idea is that we move the camp to a place that is open to the four clans."

"Go on," said Lionclaw. He was interested. Where was Sandclaw going with this?

"Sandclaw wants to move the Treeclan camp to Center Island," blurted out Rainpaw.

"Center Island?" gasped Lionclaw. Center Island was the gathering place for the clans every moon. It was situated at the center of the four clans' territories. "Why there?"

"It's at the center," explained Sandclaw, "It represents the center of the clans. And it will be easier to guard our territory if the camp was in the middle."

"That is a good idea," said Lionclaw, "Alright. Sandclaw, Runningtail, Firestorm and I will check out the Center Island and figure out how to turn it into a camp. I want the rest of you go along with camp activites. Longleg, Gorgefoot. You two are in charge while I'm gone."

The two toms nodded in agreement and all the cats that weren't going immediately dispersed except for Redpaw. She paused for a second, as if to tell Lionclaw something but she hurried over to Tornpaw and Rainpaw. Lionclaw sighed and turned to the waiting warriors, "Alright. Let's go."

Linelinelineline

The group of warriors ran through the forest. The trees were beginning to thin out signaling that they were close to the Center Island. Lionclaw signaled with his tail to slow down. He didn't want anyone flying over the edge and into the ravine. Soon the trees were all gone and the land began hard and rocky. In front of them was a large platform of land about a couple of fox-lengths. It was surrounded by a fox length of a sheer drop. Four bridges of land lead to the platform. The platform itself was a sight to behold. Grass was growing on it as well as a large tree in the center. "Well, looks like the Center Island is still the same," commented Firestorm, "That's good at least."

Lionclaw lead the way, taking one of the four walkways. He didn't even look down as he reached the soft grass. "It's going to take a lot of work if we're going to make this a suitable camp," he said, "We are going to need to put brambles on all sides and make some dens as well."

"The tree has two holes in it," observed Runningtail. He ran over and examined the hole at the base of the tree, "Wow. This is large enough for you Lionclaw."

"I'll check the one above it," spoke Sandclaw, running over and climbed up the tree, his claws digging into the bark. This was the ability all cats Treeclan and the former cats had. They could climb trees and get down easily like squirrels. Sandclaw climbed into the hole in the tree. He stuck his head a second later, "This could be the leader's den!" he called, "It's nice and roomy."

"Who would have thought we are going to turn the meeting ground into the new camp," laughed Firestorm.

"It's going to take a lot of work," warned Lionclaw, "And we still need to keep some warriors at the old camp at all times."

"Maybe three or four warriors should come every day," suggested Sandclaw, jumping down from the tree, "We can take turns."

Lionclaw nodded, "That sounds right. How about you three get started?"

"We are going to need a lot of bramble," listed Firestorm, "And moss and Lioncaw, you need to bring herbs here as well."

"We should probably cut off access to three of the paths leading to the island," said Runningtail, "We'll leave the one facing Cedarclan open so it will be easier to get here when we need to move in."

"We should find a way to make a way out if we get attacked by rouges," suggested Sandclaw.

A feeling of happiness welled up inside Lionclaw. They were working together like real clan cats of the same clan! "I'll go get Fernpaw to help you," said Lionclaw.

"Thanks Lionclaw," purred Sandclaw, "And if you don't mind, I think I want to be in charge of the camp building."

"That's fine with me," said Lionclaw, "Good luck and see you tonight." Lionclaw raced off the Center Island and raced back to camp. He couldn't wait to tell the news to the awaiting clan cats. When he reached the Cedarclan camp he slipped inside and was immediately met with questions from the cats who were left behind. Lionclaw held up his tail and they fell silent. "First off. Fernpaw. I want you to go to the Center Island. Sandclaw will give you instructions there."

"You mean we really are going to have a camp on Center Island?" gasped Rainpaw.

Lionclaw nodded proudly. Yowls of happiness rang from the clan cats. "Why is everyone happy?" wondered Leafkit.

"What's Center Island?" asked Whiskerkit.

"You'll know in time," answered Deerfoot.

Lionclaw eyed the fresh-kill pile that was barely full, "I need some cats to go hunting. One of you should bring food to the cats on Center Island and we need more fresh-kill here as well."

Cats immediately went back to their daily lives but there was a happiness in the air. Redpaw approached Lionclaw. "Ummm Lionclaw…I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

"Yes. What is it?"

Redpaw took a deep breath, "I don't think I will be a good medicine cat. I…I'm not right for such an important position."

"Redpaw! You're a wise cat!" reassured Lionclaw, "You will be a great medicine cat!"

Redpaw shook her head, "I'm only good when someone is around to tell me what to do. What will happen when you're gone Lionclaw? I probably won't remember which herb is which…so sorry!" She raced away out of camp.

_"Poor Redpaw,"_ thought Lionclaw, _"All she needs is self-confidence. If she had that then I think she would become the first medicine cat of Treeclan."_


	9. The Future of Treeclan

**Well here is Chapter 7!**

"Lionclaw. You're putting to much weight on your paws. Put your tail down. You're telling every animal in the forest that you're there," instructed Runningtail.

Lionclaw did what Runningtail said, "Like this?"

"Much better," agreed Runningtail.

It had been two days since the start of the camp building on Center Island. Lionclaw and Runningtail were outside Cedarclan camp. Lionclaw had asked Runningtail how to hunt and Runningtail agreed to teach him. "It's funny that you want to learn how to hunt like a warrior," commented Runningtail, "You are a medicine cat after all."

"I'm also the temporary leader," reminded Lionclaw, "And I feel bad that everyone around me is working so hard."

Runningtail laughed, "Well you got that right."

Lionclaw stretched and got up from the crouch, "I think that should be it for today."

"Alright," said Runningtail, "I'll go bring some fresh-kill to the cats at Center Island."

Lionclaw nodded in agreement and Runningtail headed for camp, with Lionclaw close behind them. They paused at the entrance to let Gorgefoot and Redpaw walk out. Gorgefoot said hello to the two warriors but Redpaw kept her eyes at the ground, unable to look at the medicine cat in the eye. Lionclaw felt bad. He knew it was his fault for asking Redpaw if she would become the medicine cat. Lionclaw entered camp and went to the fresh-kill pile. He picked up a vole and began devouring it, watching the clan life around him. Leafkit and Whiskerkit were playing with Deerfoot by the nursery. Riverstream and Smalltail were sharing tongues by the warriors den while Quietheart was snoozing nearby. Snowclaw was taking Tornpaw out for training. Lionclaw didn't know why but he had a feeling that there was something wrong with Snowclaw. She seemed to be tired more easily now. "_It's probably nothing"_ thought Lionclaw. But Lionclaw still couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

"Lionclaw! Lionclaw!" Rainpaw limped into the camp with Nightheart close behind him.

"What is it?" asked Lionclaw.

"This mouse-brain here," Nightheart hit his tail on Rainpaw's head, "He got a thorn in his paw."

Lionclaw got up, "Can you walk to the medicine cat den?"

Rainpaw bit his lip but he nodded. Lionclaw led him inside and quickly removed the thorn and put some herbs on it. "Be careful for now."

"I will," purred Rainpaw.

"Guess training is done for today," sighed Nightheart, "Alright, go on and get some rest."

"Yes Nightheart," Rainpaw carefully left the den with Nightheart close behind him.

Suddenly Tornpaw rushed into camp, "Help! Something is wrong with Snowclaw! Lionclaw! Help!"

Lionclaw tore out of the medicine cat den, "Where is she?"

Tornpaw took Lionclaw to a clearing near the camp. Redpaw and Gorgefoot were already there. Redpaw was licking a small mass near Snowclaw. She turned to Snowclaw, "Come on! You can do it! The next one is coming. Good. You're doing good."

Lionclaw couldn't believe it! Snowclaw was giving birth! But how was that possible? Was it possible that she was already pregnant during the dog attack? But why did she not tell anyone? Lionclaw shook his head. This was no time for questions. He was about to step in to help when he decided not to. Redpaw looked like she had it under control. Lionclaw decided to see what she would do, and if something wrong happened he would step in and help.

"Gorgefoot! Lick this kit!" ordered Redpaw handing the small bundle to her mentor. Gorgefoot obeyed and began licking the kit. Redpaw went back to encouraging the new queen. Soon two more kits were born and Snowclaw breathe a sigh in relief. Redpaw put her four kits next to her and they began to drink.

"You did good," spoke Lionclaw.

Redpaw jumped and whirled around. From the look in her eyes, Lionclaw knew she didn't know he was there the whole time. "L….L…Lionclaw!" she stammered, "I…I…"

"You did good," he purred padding over and checking over Snowclaw and the kits.

"I guess you want some answers don't you?" asked Snowclaw.

Lionclaw shook his head, "Not right now. You need to rest. We'll help you get back to camp. Gorgefoot, Redpaw, Tornpaw pick up a kit." The three cats obeyed and Lionclaw picked up the final kit. Snowclaw got to her feet, her legs shaking. The she-cat slowly began the trek back to camp, leaning on Goregefoot and Lionclaw for support. When they entered the camp, many cats stared watching Snowclaw and the four kits enter the nursery.

"What's going on?" wondered Deerfoot, moving Leafkit and Whiskerkit out of the way as Lionclaw and Gorgefoot helped Snowclaw onto a moss bed. Then the four cats put the kits near the new queen.

Snowclaw purred, watching her kits drink for a second before looking up at the cats waiting for an explanation "Well," she began, "I'm…sorry for not telling anyone but I didn't think I could-"

Suddenly Smalltail burst into the nursery, "Snowclaw! Are you okay?" The brown tom hurried to the she-cat's side. His eyes widen when he saw the four kits.

Lionclaw suddenly understood, "They're yours and Smalltail's…"

Snowclaw nodded, "Shiningstar would have been displeased so I hid the fact that I was with kits."

"It's all my fault," whispered Smalltail, "If I haven't gone after you that day."

"It's no one's fault," spoke up Redpaw, "Don't you get it? These four kits are the first kits born in Treeclan!"

A hushed silence filled the nursery as the cats took in what that meant. "Treeclan will be a new clan!" whispered Gorefoot, "Kits..."

"But they're half-clan born!" protested Snowclaw.

Lionclaw shook his head, "No. One day all the cats of Treeclan will have the blood of the four clans running through their veins. You just started the process. That's all."

Snowclaw and Smalltail grinned happily. "What are you going to name them?" spoke up Deerfoot.

Snowclaw turned to her mate, "May I chose their names?" Smalltail nodded and Snowclaw looked down at her four kits, "The brown one will be Cedarkit, the red-brown one Rowankit, the black one Oakkit and the white one will be named Birchkit."

"Those are great names," whispered Lionclaw. He then flicked his tail, signaling all cats to leave the nursery and the two queens alone. Outside, Lionclaw turned to Redpaw. "I think you will do well as a medicine cat apprentice."

"But I…" began Redpaw.

"Take the offer," spoke Gorgefoot. Redpaw turned to her mentor, her golden eyes wide. "Go ahead." He flicked his tail to Tornpaw, "Someone is going to need to train her since Snowclaw is in the nursery."

"Gorgefoot…" whispered Redpaw. She smiled and turned to Lionclaw, "Alright Lionclaw. I will become your apprentice."


	10. The First Sorrow

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

Newleaf slowly faded into Greenleaf. The work on the new camp was going smoothly. Redpaw was a quick learner in the ways of a medicine cat. The remaining three apprentices were getting far in their training and Lionclaw knew it was almost time for them to become warriors. Lionclaw sat by the fresh-kill pile, eating a vole. Deerfoot was watching Leafkit and Whiskerkit who were play wrestling by the nursery. _"It's almost time for them to become apprentices. Who should I give them to?"_ He looked around camp. Quietheart and Riverstream were the only cats in camp at the moment. _"Maybe one of them? Hmmm…"_

"Ummm Lionclaw?" Redpaw sat down next to him, "Don't you think we need to start collecting catmint?"

Lionclaw smiled. In a way Redpaw was like Duskpaw. Always worrying if there was enough herbs. However Lionclaw did agree that it was time to collect some catmint. "I agree," he said, "Go get Riverstream and Quietheart. It will be better if we have warriors with us."

Redpaw nodded and raced over to the two she-cats. Lionclaw got to his paws and went to the entrance of the Cedarclan camp. Redpaw ran over with Riverstream and Quietheart. "Are we heading to the Twoleg nest?" asked Riverstream.

"That is the best place to find catmint," spoke Lionclaw, Come on." The four cats raced out of camp and headed towards the border. Lionclaw lifted his tail, signaling that they were close to the Thunderpath. On the other side of the Thunderpath was a Twoleg nest.

Riverstream listened for a second before saying, "I don't hear a monster. Let's go."

The four cats hurried over the Thunderpath. Wooden stakes surrounded the Twoleg nest. Lionclaw leaped on top of the posts and went to the other side. He winced as the sharp grass touched his paws. A second later the three she-cats were by his side. Lionclaw shot a cautious glance to the Twoleg nest. He hoped one would not come out while they were there.

"Look," whispered Quietheart, flicking her tail to a cat peeking out from behind a bush a couple paw steps away.

"It's a kittypet by the way she smells," commented Riverstream.

"Don't eat me," cried the cat from behind the bush.

"We won't eat you," said Lionclaw gently, "Come on out."

A chubby gray she-cat came out from behind the bush. Her gray fur was shiny and clean. Her legs were shaking. She was obviously scared by the four wild cats. "What do you want?" she whispered.

"We just came here for some cat mint," said Redpaw gently, "Can you help us find some…what's your name?"

"Queenie," whispered the she-cat, "And if I show you, will you leave?"

"We will," promised Lionclaw.

Queenie walked slowly towards the Twoleg nest, to some small plant growing next to it. "H..Here it is…now can you go?"

Lionclaw went over, "Yup. This is it. Redpaw? Can you remember this smell?"

Redpaw sniffed it, "I think I can Lionclaw." She grabbed the sweet smelling plant in her jaw and ripped it out of the earth. Riverstream and Quietheart also picked up catmint as well.

Lionclaw turned to the gray she-cat and dipped his head, "Thank you for your help." He turned to the warriors and his apprentice, "Let's go. It's getting late." The four cats jumped over the wooden stakes and raced towards the Thuderpath. They paused for a second to check for monsters before beginning to cross. When they were in the middle of the Thunderpath, Lionclaw was filled with dread. The ground was vibrating under his paws. He looked to the left and saw a monster approaching at an alarming fast speed.

"Run!" he yowled, racing to the other side. However he heard something he never wanted to hear. The sound of crunching bones. Lionclaw whirled around and saw the monster roar away, but what it left behind devastated the tom. "No," he whispered, his body numb.

"Queitheart!" cried Riverstream, running onto the Thunderpath. She grabbed the limp tortoise shell by the scruff and dragged her off the Thunderpath. Lionclaw and Redpaw ran over but Lionclaw knew it was too late. The former Rowanclan warrior had left to Starclan.

"Our first loss," whispered Redpaw, trying not to cry, "Why?"

Riverstream tried to comfort the apprentice while trying to hold back her own tears. Lionclaw couldn't move. He didn't know what to do.

"What's going on?" Sandclaw, Runningtail and Fernpaw ran out of the forest, "We heard…" Sandclaw's eyes widen.

"Quietheart," whispered Fernpaw.

Lionclaw took a deep breath, trying to get his emotions under control, "Runningtail. Sandclaw. Can you two carry Quietheart's body back to camp?"

The two toms numbly picked up the body as Lionclaw lead the way back to Cedarclan camp.


	11. A Warning Given

**Chapter 10!**

"Lionclaw. Do you want to check the progress of the new camp?" asked Sandclaw, coming into the Cedarclan medicine cat den.

It had been two days since the death of Quietheart but Lionclaw was still shaken. The clan's first death. Sandclaw had taken over most of the clan duties for the past two days along with the help of Longleg. Lionclaw knew he had to get his act together. He was after all, the temporary leader of Treeclan. "Yes. I want to check the progress," he said, getting up.

"Great," said Sandclaw.

With that, the two toms exited the medicine cat den. They headed past Deerfoot, Leafkit and Whiskerkit. The two kits screamed goodbye at the two leaving toms.

Sandclaw chuckled as he slipped out into the forest, "Those two. They're going to be apprentices soon. Have you figured out who is going to train them?"

"I have thought about it," Lionclaw weaved around a cedar tree, "But I don't know who should train them. Who do you think will be a good mentor?"

Sandclaw thought for a second, "I think Runningtail and Riverstream are two good cats for them. Runningtail will probably be a good mentor for Whiskerkit and Riverstream can train Leafkit."

"Hmm," said Lionclaw thoughtfully. Inside his mind, he was happy. Sandclaw had chosen two cats that were not from Birchclan!

"We're here," announced Sandclaw.

Lionclaw looked up and gasped. More than half of Center Island was surrounded by bramble. Smalltail was working with the bramble. "It gets better inside." Sandclaw lead Lionclaw to the bridge facing the Cedarclan camp. Sandclaw lead the way, crawling through a hole with Lionclaw close behind. "This is what we've been working on." Lionclaw crawled out of the hole and sat up. His eyes widen as he took in the surroundings. Center Island was transformed! Two bramble caves were next to each other on one side of the camp. The other had two bramble caves still in progress. Fernpaw was putting moss down in the finished part of one of the caves. Riverstream and Nightheart were digging a small ditch in the center of the camp for the fresh-kill pile. Redpaw came out of the hole in the base of the tree. She saw Lionclaw and bounded over.

"What do you think Lionclaw?" she asked.

"It's wonderful," said Lionclaw.

Sandclaw gestured to the hole above the one at the tree's base, "We finished taking care of the leader's den. Want to check it out?"

Lionclaw didn't need anymore pushing. He raced over to the tree and climbed it swiftly. He peeked inside the leader's den and smiled. The inside was clean except for a moss bed for the leader. It was perfect. Lionclaw went inside and climbed down the tree, almost bumping into Fernpaw who was carrying some marigold into the medicine cat den. "Sorry!"

Fernpaw flicked his tail, saying it was alright, before putting the marigold inside the medicine cat den.

"So?" asked Redpaw, coming over.

"I think it's wonderful," purred Lionclaw.

Suddenly a scent entered Lionclaw's nose. A cat's scent that he didn't know. From the entrance of Center Island crawled in a brown tom.

"Birch!" exclaimed Smalltail, leaving his duties to go to the tom.

Lionclaw went over, "Who is he?"

"He's a loner who lives near the northern part of Oakclan territory," explained Smalltail.

"I came to warn you," said Birch, "I have heard about an orange tom getting a bunch of rouges together to try to destroy the forest cats. They are supposed to reach here in two days."

Lionclaw eyes widen in horror. It couldn't be happening! They were going to get attacked by rouges! They only had two days to prepare! The gears in Lionclaw's mind were twirling around like crazy. He had to think of something. Anything to save the remaining clan cats. He turned to Sandclaw, "Can the protection around this camp be finished by tomorrow?"

"Yes. If we all work on it," replied Sandclaw.

"Alright. Get that done," said Lionclaw, "We'll move all the cats over here by tomorrow."

"But Snowclaw's kits!" protested Smalltail.

"We don't have much of a choice," said Riverstream, padding over, "The Cedarclan is still ruined from the dog attack. They will have a better chance if they stay here."

"It will also be easier to protect," spoke up Redpaw, "The Cedarclan camp has many holes in the bramble walls."

"Thank you for the information Birch," Lionclaw dipped his head, "We are in your debt."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Birch, "Anything for some old friends." With that, the brown tom left the camp.

"Looks like we have a lot to do," spoke up Fernpaw, taking some bramble to help work on the wall.

_"Starclan. Please let us survive,_" prayed Lionclaw before picking up a piece of bramble to help with the wall.


	12. Battle Preparations

**Chapter 11.**

The next day, the clan was hard at work, getting ready for the coming battle. More than half of the warriors were out hunting for fresh-kill to take to the Center Island. Redpaw and Lionclaw spent the morning moving all the herbs from Cedarclan camp to Center Island. The three warrior apprentices were gathering plenty of bramble and taking it to the new camp.

Lionclaw was exhausted. He was up before the sun to move the herbs. Redpaw was equally exhausted but they both knew there was still plenty of work to be done. Deerfoot, Leafkit, Whiskerkit, and Snowclaw were waiting by the entrance. Deerfoot held Ceadarkit in her jaw while Snowclaw held Rowankit. Smalltail was holding Oakkit. "Get someone to help you soak up moss with water and take it to Center Island," instructed Lionclaw to his apprentice.

"Right," said Redpaw. She ran over to Firestorm, the only other cat in the camp and the two she-cats left camp.

Lionclaw padded over and picked up Birchkit by the scruff. He led the way to Center Island. Leafkit and Whiskerkit were whispering to each other excitedly. They squealed out in joy when they saw Center Island. Lionclaw glanced over at Deerfoot and Snowclaw. They're faces showed that they were impressed. Lionclaw lead the way through the small hole entrance. Lionclaw showed the two queens to the now finished nursery. Snowclaw carefully put her kit down before sitting down herself. Deerfoot, Smalltail and Lionclaw each put down the kit they were holding.

"I have to get back to work," Smalltail nuzzled Snowclaw affectionately before leaving.

Lionclaw was about to leave himself when Deerfoot asked, "What can we do?"

"You want to help?" asked Lionclaw in surprise.

"Of course!" cried Whiserkit, "We will defend Treeclan!" He swung a paw at an invisible enemy.

Lionclaw chuckled, "Well I have a job for you." He turned around and beckoned Rainpaw over. "Can you bring some bramble over here?"

"What's your plan?" asked Deerfoot.

"I was thinking of closing off the nursery tomorrow for the battle. If the rouges get into camp at least they will have a difficult time getting to the nursery. I want you to get the piece of bramble that will go over the entrance ready. Rainpaw, I want you to help them."

"Can we help to?" asked Leafkit.

Lionclaw smiled and nodded. The two kits yowled in happiness and followed Rainpaw who took them to a pile of bramble near the fresh-kill pile, which was overflowing with fresh-kill. If the cats couldn't go out to hunt tomorrow, he didn't want them to starve. Riverstream and Longleg entered the camp, with plenty of moss in their jaws. They dropped it near the bramble pile before heading out to get more.

"Lionclaw," Sandclaw padded over to him, "I have come to report."

"Go ahead."

"The camp border is secure. Not even a mouse could get in. The entrance will be barricaded tonight. We have enough fresh-kill for tomorrow and maybe a day after that. The nursery is still in progress of being protected. Some of Center Tree's branches have been stripped of leaves and Nightheart has volunteered to be the lookout. Riverstream and Longleg have collected large amounts of moss. We also have enough water for the next two days."

Lionclaw nodded in approval. Everything was going as planned. "Good. Sandclaw, you should get some rest."

The large tom shook his head, "No. I will see all preparations to the end."

Lionclaw watched the tom go. He padded over to the hollow at the base of the tree and checked his stock of herbs. It should be enough for the rest of the battle. Redpaw padded inside and dropped some wet moss by a cobeweb ball. "It's almost nightfall," she said, "I wonder if everything we planned on doing will be done on time."

"Don't worry," purred Lionclaw, "We will be ready."

Linelinelineline

The clans cats fell asleep early that night, trying to get as much sleep as possible before the battle. They awoke with the sun. Lionclaw blinked the sleep from his eyes and left the den. Outside clan cats were getting ready for the battle. Tornpaw and Gorgefoot were putting last minute bramble on the clan entrance. Lionclaw went over to the nursery. He was surprised to see Deerfoot piling bramble in front of the nursery.

"Aren't you going to stay inside with them?" he asked.

Deerfoot shook her head, "You all have been doing so much. Leafkit and Whiserkit are old enough to be left alone for now."

Lionclaw peeked inside through a hole. A small pile of fresh-kill was on the side. The other side held Snowclaw and her four kits. Leafkit and Whiskerkit were barricading the entrance from their side.

"We're going to protect Snowclaw," informed Whiskerkit, putting another piece of bramble in the entrance.

Lionclaw purred in amusement before heading to the center of the camp where most of the warriors and the apprentices were. Each cat had moss covering their bodies, except for their paws and face. It was one of Sandclaw's ideas. To make it harder for the rouges to attack them, he had suggested covering the warriors and apprentices with bramble. The moss was there so the bramble wouldn't hurt the cat wearing them. Redpaw was working on wrapping bramble around Runningtail. The warriors who already had bramble armor were helping the other cats put theirs on.

Without a word, Lionclaw put some moss on his fur, "Smalltail. A little help?"

"You're joining us?" asked Smalltail, shifting the moss.

"Of course," said Lionclaw, "I am not going to sit by and let all of you fight without me."

"Are you sure you will be able to?" asked Runningtail, wincing as Redpaw pulled a little to much.

"Sorry," whispered Redpaw, tying the last bit of bramble on Runningtail's tail. She moved on to Deerfoot.

"I will," said Lionclaw, "Redpaw. I want you to stay near the tree. If things get bad you must climb. Don't come down until it's over."

Redpaw nodded before getting back to work.

A bit later Smalltail had put the final piece of bramble on Lionclaw, "Alright. You're ready to go."

"They're here!" yowled Nightheart from his spot high above in the tree, "I count about ten cats and more coming."

"Oh Starclan," whispered Lionclaw. Louder he asked, "How much longer till they get here?"

"Maybe at sunhigh at the pace they're going!" called Nightheart.

"Everyone get ready," ordered Lionclaw, "The battle is going to begin!"


	13. The Battle

**It's the battle against the rouges!**

Lionclaw, Smalltail, Firestorm and Riverstream were hiding in the foliage a while away from the camp. Smalltail tugged a bit, "Starclan! This bramble is really annoying!"

"Be quiet!" hissed Firestorm, "They will be here soon!" The four cats fell silent, however about five minutes later they could hear many footsteps and smelled the scent of rouges on the air. Lionclaw lifted his bramble covered tail telling the three cats to wait. About a minute later Risingrock was leading a group of about twenty rouges into the clearing.

"NOW!" cried Lionclaw, running out of the bush with the three other warriors behind him. Lionclaw raced into the pack of rouges, scratching their fur with his bramble armor. Nearby Firestorm, Riverstream and Smalltail were doing the same thing. Before the rouges could recover the four warriors dashed back towards the Center Island.

"After them!" cried Risingrock.

Lionclaw heard the sound of rouges running behind him. "Pick up the pace!" he ordered to the three warriors. Soon Center Island-now the Treeclan camp came into sight. Longleg, Runningtail, Gorgefoot, Deerfoot, Sandclaw, Rainpaw, Tornpaw and Fernpaw were waiting by the ravine. "They're here!" exclaimed Lionclaw, quickly turning around. The three warriors did the same. "Listen. If you get injured get inside the camp and let Redpaw treat your wounds quickly."

"There are about twenty rouges including Risingrock," informed Riverstream, "Maybe we can live through this."

_"Starclan protect us,"_ prayed Lionclaw as the rouges entered the area. Risingrock was in the lead.

"So this is your new home," hissed the tom, "The gathering grounds."

"Risingrock!" yowled Sandclaw, "Why? Why are you against us?"

"My brother," spoke Risingrock, "You will never understand the life I had to live after I was banished. You on the other hand live a happy normal life. I hate this. I hate the clans! Come rouges! Let us defeat the clans and take over the forest!"

"Attack!" roared Lionclaw, as the cats charged at each other. Lionclaw ducked under the paws of a black rouge before slashing the rouge in the face. A rouge tried to slash Lionclaw's back however he recoiled back in pain as the bramble poked into his paw. The bramble armor was working! Lionclaw slashed a claw at the tom's face. He yowled and backed away from Lionclaw. Lionclaw didn't care what happened to the tom. Lionclaw turned and continued to battle. Next to him, the warriors and apprentices of Treeclan fought bravely.

"What kind of medicine cat are you?" wondered Runningtail when they were pushed near the cliff together, "You're fighting like a true warrior!"

Lionclaw ducked under a claw, "Well, I think I am now the first warrior medicine cat!" The two warriors charged into the rouges, who were scattering away to avoid the sharp bramble.

A yowl made Lionclaw freeze. He watched in slow motion horror as Risingrock pushed Longleg off the edge. "No!" yowled Runningtail charging at the large tom.

Lionclaw grabbed Runningtail by the scruff, ignoring the scratches to his face, "Calm down! I know you're upset but he might push you off the-"

A yowl came from inside the camp. Lionclaw saw four rouges entering the camp. He released Runningtail and gave out orders, "Gorgefoot! Smalltail! Come on!" The three toms entered the camp. Nightheart was battling one rouge and Deerfoot was defending the barricaded nursery. Yowls of encouragement came from the two kits inside.

"Get her Deerfoot!" came Leafkit's voice.

"Defend!" Lionclaw charged at a brown rouge who was sneaking up on Deerfoot. The she-cat hissed as Lionclaw slammed her against the bramble wall. "Get out of here rouge!" he hissed, before slashing her in the face. She yowled and raced out of the camp. Lionclaw quickly checked over Deerfoot. She was alright.

"Don't worry," said the small brown she-cat, "I can defend the nursery. Just protect the entrance."

Lionclaw raced away from the she-cat and barreled into a large white tom that was just entering the camp. "Out!" he hissed, pushing the tom out. The tom had no choice but to back out. "Close the entrance!" ordered Lionclaw before butting the tom. The tom lost his footing and fell into the ravine. Around him Gorgefoot was fighting three rouges. Even with his bramble armor, he had taken some damage. Riverstream and Firestorm were pushing as many rouges as they could over the ravine. They were bleeding from many scratches on their fur. Tornpaw, Rainpaw and Fernpaw were working together to attack the larger cats. Lionclaw noticed Smalltail fighting a tom by himself. The tom's claw slashed out, getting Smalltail in the eye. The tom yowled in pain as Lionclaw raced over.

"Stay away from my warriors!" cried Lionclaw, clamping his jaw around the tom's scruff while his claws cut the tom's side. The tom yowled and struggled away from Lionclaw before running away. Lionclaw turned to Smalltail and checked the tom's left eye. It was closed and badly bleeding.

"How does it look?" asked Smalltail, "Will I be blind in this eye?"

"I…" Lionclaw paused before saying, "Get back to camp and let Redpaw look at it." Lionclaw sadly watched the tom hurry away. He knew Smalltail would be blind in that eye. He heard a yowl and ducked in time as Risingrock sailed over his head.

Risingrock whirled around to face Lionclaw, "You're the leader of this band of clan cats. I was hoping the dogs would do the trick but I guess not."

"You brought the dogs here!?" cried Lionclaw, flexing his claws in anger. Because of Risingrock Duskpaw was dead as well as many cats from all four clans. "How could you?"

Risingrock rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious? Revenge! Revenge on the clans who cast me out! They didn't even ask me about what happened! I was just cast out! Do you know what it is like out there? No, you wouldn't." He unsheathed his claws and leapt at Lionclaw. Even with the bramble armor , the wind flew out of Lionclaw. Before he could recover Risingrock's claws were at his side, clawing at the small areas that the bramble didn't cover. Lionclaw struggled but Risingrock would not let up the attacks.

"Risingrock!" Sandclaw landed on his brother's back. Risingrock released Lionclaw, focusing all of his energy on fighting Sandclaw. Lionclaw was about to jump in to help the warrior when…

"Don't."

Lionclaw whirled around and came face to face with a gray tom. Thunderfoot. The former Birchclan deputy. "Why not?" he asked the Starclan warrior.

"Sandclaw must face this trial alone," answered Thunderfoot, "You must only watch."

Lionclaw was about to protest but he closed his mouth. Thunderfoot was a Starclan warrior and nothing Lionclaw could say would change the tom's decision.

Lionclaw watched the two brothers slash at each other, their hatred coming out in each blow. Sandclaw was about to clamp his jaw around Risingrock's neck but he hesitated. Risingrock's claw went under the bramble, and ripped the piece off around Sandclaw's neck. Lionclaw's eyes widen but he didn't move. Risingrock shoved Sandclaw to the ground and place his paw on his brother's neck. "This is where you die," he hissed before pressing down.

Lionclaw turned to Thunderfoot, "Sandclaw is going to die! What should I do?"

Thunderfoot spoke, "Do not interfere."

Lionclaw watched helplessly as Sandclaw thrashed around wildly. Lionclaw made his decision then. He raced towards Risingrock and shoved his whole weight against the orange tom, clamping his jaw around the tom's neck. Risingrock cried out in surprise as his life leaked out of his body.

Noticing the death of their leader the other rouges scattered. Lionclaw opened his mouth and Risingrock fell from his jaws. The battle was over. Treeclan had won.


	14. The Birth of Treeclan

**It's the final chapter of Lionclaw's legacy! But don't worry readers! You haven't seen the last of these characters! I'm thinking of writing a sequel that focuses on Leafkit and Whiskerkit. Well enjoy the last chapter!**

Lionclaw stepped out of the medicine cat den at the base of the large tree. It had been a quarter moon after the battle and the clan was still recovering from it. All the cats who had minor injuries did most of the work to be done around the camp while the ones with major injuries rested. Leafkit and Whiskerkit had also helped. They helped Sandclaw with the building of the apprentice den, which was halted because of the battle. Lionclaw looked up into the night sky. The stars twinkled brightly as well as a shining half moon.

"I'm ready to go," spoke Redpaw padding over to her mentor, "I just checked on Smalltail's eye and…I don't think it can be saved…"

"I know," Lionclaw placed his tail gently on the she-cat's shoulder, "Come. The Moon Jade awaits."

Linelinelineline

"Careful," warned Lionclaw, "The branches are tightly packed." He glanced back to see Redpaw carefully weaving her way through the branches. Satisfied that she wouldn't hurt herself, Lionclaw continued to lead. The huge green rock was bathe in the moonlight. Redpaw gasped when she saw it. Lionclaw gestured for her to come over. He touched his nose to the stone and checked that Redpaw did the same before letting Starclan take over his dreams.

_Lionclaw opened his eyes to see the familiar field from his last visit to Starclan. Next to him Redpaw was looking around in wonder. _

_"Welcome Redpaw. Lionclaw," the three medicine cats appeared before them. _

_"Herbpelt, Squirrelpelt, Nightclaw," spoke Lionclaw, "There is something I wish to ask of you."_

_"Don't speak," replied Squirrelpelt, lifting up her tail, "We know what you wish. Wait for a minute."_

_Around Lionclaw and Redpaw many Starclan cats began to gather, including two very familiar cats. "Quietheart! Longleg!" exclaimed Redpaw. A lump rose in Lionclaw's throat as he saw Thunderfoot. However Thunderfoot didn't look upset, in fact he had a large grin on his face. A large gray tom stepped before Lionclaw._

_"Lionclaw. Are you sure?"_

_Lionclaw dipped his head to the former leader, "Yes Heavystar. I have given it much thought and many of the cats in Treeclan edged me on."_

_"What?" asked Redpaw, "What are you talking about?"_

_Herbpelt placed his tail on Redpaw's shoulder, "Shhh," he whispered, "Watch."_

_Lionclaw took a deep breath, "I will become the new leader of Treeclan." Redpaw's eyes widen but she didn't speak._

_"Then let us begin," yowled Heavystar, " Lionclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"_

_A million thoughts were running through Lionclaw's head. Was it the right choice? Would it be best for him to become the leader? Lionclaw shook the thoughts away and said, "Yes. I am ready."_

_Duskpaw-his former apprentice stepped forward first. She smiled at her mentor before saying, "With this life I give you the gift of kindness. Use it to treat all cats equally." Duskpaw touched her nose to her mentor's and a calm sensation filled Lionclaw's body. Duskpaw took a step back and Squirrelpelt took her place._

_"With this gift I give you courage. Use it to defend your clan from danger." Squirrelpelt touched her nose to Lionclaw's. Lionclaw saw a vision of him defending Treeclan camp. He felt pain as a cat attacked him. Lionclaw fell to the ground panting._

_"Lionclaw…" Herbpelt held Redpaw back with his tail._

_Longleg took Squirrelpelt's place, "With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it to carry out your duties as a leader." He touched his nose to Lionclaw's and Lionclaw had a vision of himself running through a field._

_Quietheart smiled and took Longleg's place, "With this life, I give you love. Use it to take care of your clan." She placed her nose on Lionclaw's. Lionclaw cried out as the vision he received as a battle against other cats. _

_Hollystar, the Cedarclan leader took Quietheart's place, "With this life, I give you guidance to show your clan the right path to take." Hollystar touched noses with Lionclaw. Lionclaw saw a vision of him leading his clan._

_Flamestar, the former Oakclan leader stepped in front of Lionclaw, "With this life, I give you friendship, to stay close with your clans in troubled times." Flamestar touched noses with Lionclaw. Lionclaw's vision was of him and Gorgefoot laughing._

_Shiningstar approached Lionclaw, "With this life I give you faith. Use it to trust your clan." Shiningstar touched noses with Lionclaw. A vision of Risingrock talking about how nobody asked him what happened, entered Lionclaw's mind. _

_Before Lionclaw could recover, Herbpelt padded over to him and said, "With this life I give you the gift of mentoring to teach the young cats of the clan." Herbpelt placed his nose on Lionclaw's. Lionclaw got a vision of Whiskerkit touching noses with Runningtail._

_Heavystar stepped forward, "And finally, with this life, I give you determination to do everything in your power for your clan." Heavystar touched noses with Lionclaw. Lionclaw's vision showed him working on the new camp. Heavystar backed up a step before gesturing Lionclaw to rise. Lionclaw obeyed. "I hail you by your new name, Lionstar. Your old life is no more.__You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of TreeClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."_

_"Lionstar! Lionstar!" yowled the Starclan warriors._

_Redpaw smiled at the new leader, "Congrulations!"_

_"But!" spoke up Herbpelt. Immediately everyone was silent. Herbpelt turned to Redpaw, "Now that Lionstar is leader Treeclan is going to need a new medicine cat."_

_"But I haven't finished my training yet!" protested Redpaw._

_Herbpelt smiled, "Redpaw. Do not worry. Lionstar will still train you but first you must become a full medicine cat. Lionstar cannot perform the ceremony now for he is no longer a medicine cat so I will do it instead." The gray tom took a deep breath before saying, "I, Herbpelt, the former medicine cat of Birchclan have looked down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of the medicine cat and I as well as the rest of Starclan will help her serve her Clan for many moons. Redpaw. Do you promise to uphold the ways of the medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan, and to protect all cats equally even at the cost of your life?"_

_Redpaw took a deep breath, her golden eyes shining, "I do."_

_"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redleaf. We honor your courage and your faith. By stepping up to become a medicine cat halfway through your warrior training you have proven to be the new medicine cat."_

_"Redleaf! Redleaf!" yowled the Starclan warriors. _

_Lionstar was proud of his apprentice. He remembered his ceremony to become a medicine cat and knew she must be feeling the same way._

_"Now you must go," said Quetheart, "The clan awaits you."_

_"Tell my brother I am doing fine," smiled Longleg._

Lionstar and Redleaf woke. The sun was beginning to rise, casting the forest into a soft glow. "Come Redleaf," said Lionstar, "The clan is waiting."

Linelineline

Lionstar and Redleaf stepped into the quiet camp. Everyone was asleep. "Guess you should wake them up," said Redleaf.

Lionstar laughed before running over to the large tree and climbed up onto a branch, "All cats able to catch their own prey, gather here under the Highbranch."

Redleaf helped wake everyone up. Sleepy cats padded over to the Highbranch. Lionstar spoke, " Cats of Treeclan. We have some news to tell you. Redpaw has now become Redleaf, the medicine cat of Treeclan." Confused looks went around the waking cats. "I am now Lionstar. The leader of Treeclan." Immediately yowls of joy rang up from the cats. Lionstar waited for it to settle down before saying, "I have chosen the cat to be the first deputy of Treeclan. Sandclaw will be the first deputy."

Sandclaw's mouth dropped, "Me?" he stuttered.

"Come on Sandclaw!" Nightheart playfully hit the tom with a paw, "Act more deputy like!"

Sandclaw shook his head, "Yes Lionstar. I accept."

"That's much better."

"That is not all," said Lionstar, "Rainpaw, Tornpaw, Fernpaw. Step forward." The three apprentices obeyed. Lionstar jumped down from the Highbranch. "I, Lionstar, leader of TreeclanClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Tornpaw, Rainpaw, Fernpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

The three apprentices looked at each before saying at the same time, "I do!"

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rainpaw from this moment you will be known as Rainfeather. Tornpaw from this moment you will be known as Tornear. Finally Fernpaw. From this moment you will be known as Fernwhisker. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as full members of TreeClan."

"Rainfeather! Tornear! Fernwhisker!" yowled the Treeclan warriors.

"You will sit vigil tonight and guard the camp," said Lionstar. He beckoned Leafkit and Whiskerkit over. "You didn't think I forgot about you two right?" He took a deep breath, "From this moment, until you have earned his warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Leafpaw. Riverstream, you will be mentor to this apprentice. It is time you took on an apprentice." Whiskerkit watched as his sister touched noses with Riverstream. Lionstar continued, "From this moment until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Whiskerpaw." He paused, remembering the vision he had of Whiskerpaw touching noses with Runningtail. "Runningtail, you will mentor this apprentice. Teach your strength and swiftness to this young cat." Lionstar watched in pride as Whiskerpaw touched noses with Runningtail.

"Leafpaw! Whiskerpaw!" yowled the clan cats.

Lionstar climbed back up the tree, on to the Highbranch, "We have faced many problems in the beginning, but now I feel like we are truly a new clan. We have risen from our clan rivalries and have been born anew. This day marks the day when Treeclan is truly born!"

"Treeclan! Treeclan!" cried the clan cats.

Lionstar swept his eyes other them. At the three new warriors standing proudly. At the two new apprentices. To the many warriors that fought along side of him, as well as the one queen and her kits. He settled his eyes on Redleaf who smiled back up at him. Lionstar looked up into the sky to see one star, still visible in the early morning sky. He knew they were cheering as well. Lionstar knew that whatever happened next, they could face it. Together.


End file.
